Game Updates
'Version 0.2.2' (1st April 2015) * Beta launch * Bug fixes 'Version 1.0.0' (8th April 2015) * Official release of Splash:Underwater Sanctuary * Miscellaneous bug fixes 'Version 1.0.2' (20th April 2015) * Game Center Achievements! (iOS only) 'Version 1.1.0' (14th May 2015) New Features! * The Shop: The shop can be assessed via the Menu button. Visit often because selections change daily. * Treasure Chests: These little chests will show up in your sanctuary every couple hours, and can contain anything from shells to upgrade items, and some even contain Splashcash. You'll get a free chest daily. * The Crab will now kick up sand digging. * We've added some bubbles and sparkles to different interaction. * Feature that show what item fish drops * Boring Stuff: ** Increased the size of tap/drag regions for easier placement of decorations. ** We show your friend's name if opening their gift. ** We now let you know via attention badge if you have ads available to watch in exchange for free Splashcash. ** We've cleaned up the Species page in the Aquapedia a bit. ** Added an option to turn off local notifications in settings menu. ** Other less interesting bug fixes. 'Version 1.2' (4th June 2015) * New Features: ** We've added support for our first event, coming soon! Follow us on Facebook for event announcements and sneak peaks at upcoming features. ** News Page: Keep up to to date on all the latest Splash happenings. ** Did you know that you sell items for coins to make room in your inventory? We added an option to make it easier to sell items in bulk. ** Added an option to exchange Splashcash for creature food if you don't have the coins to make it. * Boring Stuff: ** Bug fixes, obviously. ** Optimization pass for better performance. ** Graphics scaling based on device quality. We'll automatically choose a setting for you on fist launch, and you can manually adjust this in the Settings menu via the Effects quality bare. 'Version 1.21' (2nd July 2015) * Say hello to our little friend, the Clam. Chase him, capture him and pick your prize! * Eggs now land on stalks that grow from the ocean floor, which not only look pretty, but also keep them from getting lost behind your corals. * So many bug fixes. * Increased max storage from 420 to 600. 'Version 1.22' (8th September 2015) We have some exciting news to share! You may have noticed that when you currently download Splash from the App Store, the Seller is listed as DeNA Corp. After three years of a wonderful partnership with DeNA, Runaway is expanding to become a publisher. This means the same team that is responsible for developing Splash will also take over support, quality assurance, marketing, and everything else associated with providing our fans great games and content. This update is the first step towards transferring your Splash progress from DeNA's servers to ours. In a few weeks, we will be submitting another update which will change the seller to Runaway and transfer your game's progress over to our servers. Please note the Migration Readiness Checklist in this update. For most of you, your progress will transfer automatically, but this checklist has some simple instructions to make sure your data is recoverable in the event the transition doesn't happen automatically. Thank you for your support! - The Runaway Team 'Version 1.23' (24th September 2015) Splash is continuing its migration to a new home! The update will complete Splash’s transition to Runaway’s servers and store account. 99% of our players can expect a seamless transition - hopefully you won’t even notice. If you do see the start screen and have an account, tap "Existing Player". You will have the option of connecting to Facebook to recover your progress, or you can recover your account via User ID. If you have any trouble, please visit our support page to get in touch with an agent. Thanks for your continued support! - The Runaway Team 'Version 1.31 (Revamp Update)' (17th November 2015) Splash is reborn in this HUGE relaunch update. Not only do we have cool new features like Missions, but nearly every aspect of the game has been overhauled functionally and visually. If you thought Splash was spectacular before, just wait until you see this! * Challenge yourself with new Missions from the turtle and the crab * Discover a completely overhauled Aquapedia and more intuitive game interface * Feed your fish swiftly with a streamlined interface. * Dig for beautiful new corals * Level Up your rare corals by feeding them your unwanted ones * Compete in a brand new event launching very soon! 'Version 1.31.1' (23rd November 2015) Also, this update fixes a 'blank screen after upgrade' issue.